Undying Love
by Amberke
Summary: A fic by yours truly! ^_^; Please R/R...
1. Undying Love >> Chapter 1

Hi minna-san!  
Okay... This is a Dragonball GT fic... Romance sort of story... ^^  
Hope you enjoy it! The ages of the chars:  
Pan (Age 17) - Trunks (Age 30) - Bra (Age 16) - Goten (Age 30) - Marron (Age 27)   
Thanks for the great reviews...! ^^ And cheers to those peeps who helped me with the ages! ^^;;;   
::Is lazy:: Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon...   
Okay... Let's begin!  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 1 [At The Briefs House Hold]**  
  
It was the night of the meeting, and Bulma needed rest before the affiliation confirmation would be made with The Genetics Lab, yet her tired body felt weak and overused, so she let herself fall upon the couch with complete and utter dreariness. Her blue hair fell upon her face, covering her sleepy eyes, which she closed firmly, while she drifted off in need of siesta.  
  
- [Meanwhile] -  
  
"Trunks! You dolt!"   
"What is it now, Bra!" Trunks moaned with nuisance, as he turned to face his sibling, whose presence state was fusing with vehemence  
"You Know!" said Bra, pointing her finger directly towards Trunks' face.   
"Its rude to point Sis," he replied with a small chuckle, pulling her hand away with little effort.  
"Oh!" Bra exclaimed, "Well playing innocent, are you, huh? You're the one who told Goten; I love him!"   
"So?" Trunks queried looking upwards with sarcastic innocence. His blue eyes sparkled mysteriously as he then smirked, and bit back, "When's the wedding, then?"  
"Ha, very funny, Trunks! You baka! I know what I'll do I'll tell Pan your secret then"  
"Damn you" said Trunks, his attention now caught. "You wouldn't dare"  
"Just watch me! Pan! Oh Pan!"   
  
Pan appeared from upstairs, her black hair swaying as she walked elegantly down the stairs, her brown eyes, sparkling with absolute resplendency as the true beauty radiated from her, inside and out. Her clothing was very plain; a blue sweater and blue jeans, therefore, Trunks' mindfulness was brought to her face and body.   
  
"Trunks You're drooling" Bra whispered with mockery.   
"Huh, Oh." Said Trunks, as a sweat drop crawled from his forehead, "Er Sorry?"   
  
Pan made her way down stairs; "Yes, Bra?" She smiled with elation, as she noticed how Trunks was finally noticing her, for once. He was truly very handsome, with a perfect personality to match, his eyes were a pure blue, and his hair, a gorgeous shade of lavender, which hung from a parting in the middle.  
He was wearing his usual outfit, a plain jacket and his normal denim trousers, similar to the ones he wore in the last mission they had taken together, but she admitted in her own mind they made him look incredibly attractive.   
  
"Well Trunks lo-" began Bra, but was disrupted immedietely...  
Trunks cupped his hand over Bra's mouth in time, and tried to hide his uneasiness, hesitating for an interlude, he reached his other hand behind his head and laughed slightly, "Well what she was saying was that... uh... I like uh cookies! And we'll need some for the party, you know the one when we're making the deal with that Lab place and er, that, you wanted to bring some, so cookies it is!"   
"Sure whatever." Pan said with irascibly. "Anyway, Marron and me are going to spar, so, um see ya!"  
  
She walked away, her hips swinging slightly, although she did not intentionally do such a thing. Trunks watched her with admiration; his eyes mainly focused on her curves, and as he was doing so, his hand was slowly slipping away from Bra's mouth. Pan departed, and then Bra centered herself so Trunks' hand was in the right place, suddenly after; she opened her mouth wide   
  
5 secs later (as Bra anticipated): A yell was heard from the Briefs' household  
  
  
  



	2. Undying Love >> Chapter 2

Hi Mina-san,  
So many reviews! ^^ Thank ya all! I didn't write for a while because my computer kinda went busted... . Anyway, I'm back, and here's chapter 2 of Undying Love!  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 2 [A Little Shopping]  
**  
"Bra, I can't believe you bit my hand!" Trunks complained as hecontinued bandagng his hand up. The pain stung into his left hand, the little marks of Bra's teeth, clearly engraved in his palm, were soon covered up with toliet paper. He got up, and went to get ready for the meeting that they were to commence in participating in: The consultation with The Genetics Lab, yet there would be a need for a date, but Marron, being his official girlfirend would have to come with him, instead of the real one he desired so: Pan.   
  
His vacant decision seemed painful, somehow, although he liked Marron, he had a more, stronger feeling for Pan, as so to speak. He shook his head, in mirthless wander, and decided to put his best suit on.   
  
- [Switching Scenes] -  
  
"I do not have one clue what to wear! I mean, what's better," screeched Marron playfully, she pointed to a blue dress, "This one, as in, cool and blue, or," she pointed another, red dress which she also had in her hand, "Sexy red?"   
Pan lifted her eyebrow, her mocking face seeming slightly disturbing towards Marron, "I thought we were going to spar, and instead you take me to the... SHOPPING MALL?" Her words seemed quite frightful, but Marron widened her eyes in a fashion which showed that she was clearly innoncent.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Marron said, "I just needed a shopping buddy! Bra's coming along soon, she wants to take Goten, but I just know she dosen't have the guts to ask him," Marron continued hastily as she looked at herself in the mirror, placing the dresses over herself. "Anyway, he's got a girlfriend, that wuss Linda! That is just so totally bad for Bra..."  
"Marron, just take one dress and put it on, already!" Pan practically yelled, as a dozen or so shoppers stopped to stare. A sweatdrop trailed on Marron's forehead, "Uh, Okay, Pan!" Marron scotted along into the dressing rooms, while Pan waited indignantly, desperate to leave the area. But then, a beautiful purple dress caught her eye, a sleek, violet dress was fitted on a model, it was so elegant, so ful of pulchiritude, Pan walked slowly towards it, her attention grasped firmly on the garment. She lay her hand on the material, it was soft, with such a smooth, immaculate feeling.   
  
She had to have it. She looked on the price, which was considerably high, £180! She sighed, too high, but her determination did not falter, as she reached for her purse, and looked into it, there lay several notes, and it was enough. Trunks, would surely notice her, if she'd wear that! Yet, she doubted that... she flustered, she wanted him to love her, yes, but not for beauty, for her soul, and this dress would be worn in vain, further still, it could be a start, for him to notice her the first time in 5 years, she felt pain for so long; not to be with him. And, after wards, maybe he'd learn to put aside the appearance, and, love her for her real self. But she did not have the heart to split Marron and Trunks, they seemed so happy. Then, a choice was made, she decided to get over Trunks, maybe meet someone new. She took a look at the dress again, and nodded to herself, she would buy it, and maybe... maybe she would encounter a new person whom would return her love.   
  
Taking the right size clothing from the shelf, she went up to the counter and paid for it, and her eyes met the casier's. There stood a handsome figure, his eyes a pure blue, somehow reminded her of Trunks. His hair, was dark, a dark brown shade, and he was very handsome. The casier blushed, and handed Pan the change, and Pan smiled back at him, "Thanks."   
"Your welcome."  
  
Marron came out, with the red dress within her hands, she too paid for her item, but decided to take advantage of the situation uphand, and started to flirt with the casier, "Well hi," Marron scrolled her eyes down to the casier's badge, "Josh... I'm Marron! And, here is my shy friend Pan!"   
Josh smiled, "So that's her name." Josh seemed preety interested in Pan, and Marron decided to take the job of: Matchmaker.   
  
"Yup, anyway, Josh, I was wondering, my friend here," Marron pointed to Pan, "Needs a date for this boring meeting which is also a party, and maybe you could take her? What do you say, Tonight at the capsule Corporation, 6pm till 11pm? Huh, Huh?"  
"Er, sure!" said Josh smiling. Pan looked at Marron with an annoyed expression, and pulled her away from the counter, "You crazy? I can't just like go out with someone I don't know! Besides, I don't feel like going to that meeting anyways," Pan whispered, as the duo started to walk through the vast quantity of clothes shops.  
"Excuses, excuses! Hey! There's Bra!" Marron ran up to Bra, who was of a shopoholic such as herself.   
"Hi Pan... Marron...!" Bra siad, "I've had such an ANNOYING DAY!"   
"What's so annoying?" Pan asked, not very curiously.   
"Trunks and Goten had a discussion about how I love him! And Goten said to Trunks that it's just a school girl crush, and I'll get over it just like that, and.. and... he said that he loves Linda too much, so Trunks needn't worry, becoz I'm the last person he'd try to go out with, because I'm practically a sister, and and..." Bra said, sobbing. Her outburst of emotion was soon soothed by Marron and Pan, their caring nature kicking in quite quickly.   
  
"Bra, Uncle Goten wold NOT say that!" said Pan; a certitude in her voice was quite convincing, but Bra replied with a fact, "I heard him."   
"So? I know for real that he is quite attracted to you, it's just that he's scared of Veggie."  
"My dad isn't that overprotective, you know.... so Goten just isn't interested in dating a little girl like me."  
"Don't say that!" objected Marron, "I bet he's nuts over you, gal! C'mon, let's buy you a dress, a nice, blue dress! You'll knock him dead!"  
"Yes, Uncle Goten won't be able to resist you!" exclaimed Pan.   
"Lets go shopping!" said Marron pointing onwards as a few heads turned to look at the blonde girl with pigtails.


	3. Undying Love >> Chapter 3

Hello minna-san  
I keep getting more and more ideas for stories! Gosh I better get off the computer for once or I'll be getting glasses soon, oh, well, they aren't that bad.   
Anyway! Here's the next chapter of Undying Love!   
  
**Undying Love Chapter 3 [Seriously Exhausted]  
**  
After a major shopping trip, the girls flopped onto the sofa of the Brief's household with little acknowledge of the time... It was 5:30pm, and they weren't even ready, Marron was the first to notice they were behind schedule...   
"HEY! ITS HALF AN HOUR TILL THE PARTY!" She basically freaked, as the time started to run short at an alarming rate...   
"Whaa? You can't be serious," said Bra, falling asleep, Pan hit her with a cushion (which basically exploded) and exclaimed, "We're late, Bra!"   
Bra coughed out some feathers (o.0)... and gave a sceptical look.   
"Goten's not going to be impressed..." Warned Pan, and Bra heeded the advice and with; "Ahhh! My makeup, my dress, I have to get ready!" Bra rushed off to her room, while Pan got ready in the bathroom, and Marron rushed to the kitchen, were a certain Pervert (Master Roshi) was peeking... (@.@)  
  
15 minutes was all they needed, as Bra walked out elegantly from her room, her blue dress and tied up hair, made her appear exceptionally classy, her blue-green eyes sparkled, matching her clothing incomparable to most girls. She wore high heeled shoes of a blue colour. Marron waltzed out of the kitchen, her pigtails swinging side to side, as she put her foot down in front of her, the red dress hanging from her shoulders and pink eye shadow, with red high heels, while Pan marched from the bathroom, the violet dress perfectly showing her true beauty.  
  
Marron and Bra were shocked, their little friend, Tomboy Pan was wearing... (they hated to say it) a dress. "Pan... you... are... wearing... a..." they started in unison.   
"A dress," finished off Pan. "And...? You got a problemo with that?"  
"No..." Marron shook her head, as Bra, a split second later did the same (but slightly faster).  
"Oh well, you know our Panny, no makeup whatsoever, either." said Marron, winking at Bra.   
"Hey... Pan... is that my purple nail varnish?" asked Bra, accusingly.   
Pan went down on her knees... "Please, Bra, Oh Bra, let me borrow this, just once! I know it's icky, howwible, and yukky stuff but its my only chance to impress..." Pan paused as she noticed the presence of Marron, "Josh..."  
Bra looked up, at the ceiling, her hands together, a heavenly expression on her face, if there had been a celestial ray of light shining upon her, the moment would of been somehow perfect...   
"Fine, do as you may, my child, I shall allow it just this once. Now, please the one you so want to like you. Next time, you should ask from me, and my answer will surely please you."  
Marron's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, "Gosh, Bra, you sound like mother Teresa..."   
"Cheers, Bra," chuckled Pan, as she gave Bra a *light* pat on the back...   
  
- [At the Night of the Party (A bit delayed though)] -  
  
"My back!" complained Bra, "Gosh, next time Pan, don't brake my spine!"   
"Hey, hey... at least you're better now..." Pan said, a LARGE sweat drop coming down from the side of her face.  
"There's my guy!" said Marron, waving at Trunks, Trunks feebly waved back.   
  
Linda and Goten arrived, Linda's hand wrapped in between Goten's as she gave a dirty look at Bra. Pan stuck her tongue out behind her Uncle's date while Goten greeted Bra.  
"Hey Bra," said Goten casually, "You look nice!"  
"Um.. thanks," said Bra, blushing, as Pan continued making faces behind Linda. The three chatted, while Linda continued to flirt with Goten in front of the heartbroken Bra, standing there with no idea of how her and Goten would ever work out.   
  
"Pan..." said Trunks, tapping Pan on the shoulder, "What are you doing..." Pan's tongue was out, and she quickly drew it back into her mouth, "Ah heh... nothing, Trunks-san!" Pan excused, as she blushed bright red. She reached over to get a drink, but knocked down a chair by mistake (@.@), she got a glass of wine and began drank it, trying to seem sophisticated, but the drink tasted foul and bitter, so she coughed slightly, going even more red. "So, how are you and Marron, doing," said Pan, squinting because of the remaining taste of the wine, she took a piece of shrimp and put it in her mouth.   
"Well, Pan, I was meaning to speak to you about that," said Trunks, going slightly pink, Pan started to choke, "Pan, are you okay?!" asked Trunks in growing worry, as Marron came into the scene looking hurt, "Trunks... why..."  
"Marron, I don't have time to discuss out break-up, Pan is choking!"  
Pan started to choke uncontrollably, as Trunks wrapped his arms around her stomach, in order to force the piece of food out; crowds gathered, and suddenly, the wall fell from the side out of impact; a ki exploded into the room. A blinding light flashed, as everything went blank, Pan blacked out. 


	4. Undying Love >> Chapter 4

New Page 1

Gomen, Minna san,   
I've been getting so many emails to continue this story, but I've been incredibly lazy. ^^;;; Thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep writing, I love to know how you feel about my stories! Chapters will also be much longer now... Ok, get ready for the next part of... Undying Love! Oh ya, lets pretend Mirai Trunks has his hair the same length as the normal one, so they look very very alike ^.~ (In the later series of DBZ, Mirai Trunks has long hair... o.0)  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 4 [An Android?]  
**  
A figure crept into the room, unable to block the attacks of another force, an unconscious Pan in his arms, Trunks and turned to see what was causing all the confusion, a profound and shocking power level flooded into Goten's senses.   
"What the..."   
As the smoke cleared away, the unknown form was revealed... Remarkable... it was... Trunks? No it couldn't be... but how... he looked exactly like Trunks... but somewhat, around 20 or so.   
"Trunks? But... you're..." Marron looked up to see someone whom looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend, "Here..."   
"Bra! Watch out!" Goten jumped, as a massive crimson ki-cannon launched in front of the girl, Goten managed to furl himself before her in time, the huge blast nearing towards the saiyan, they made contact... the building's roof exploded, and the ground shattered recklessly, pain ached into Goten's body, and Linda screamed, heading for the door (A Note: BITCH!).  
  
"Goten!" Bra ran up to him, and fell onto the floor in order to aid him, completely petrified, her eyes started to water uncontrollably, people started to scatter in all directions. The light of the setting sun shone through the hole within the wall, and a dark outline blocked the light, become more easier to see as it neared towards the inside of the building...   
  
A laugh... a hideous laugh uttered from the powerful being which entered the room, while the two Trunks stared in absolute terror, as the huge power accumulated full view. He had dark, blue hair, a face so pale, so... cold. His eyes were dim, a green, murky colour, and upon his body were strikingly appealing garments, his top was of a statically red, and his baggy blue trousers looked somewhat alike to the ones Goku used to wear. His appearance, inhuman... so...bloodthirsty... his eyes... so... purely evil...  
  
"Android, there is nothing here for you. Let us take this battle elsewhere," yelled the newcomer, his lavender-toned hair swaying gently, as the light breeze passed.   
"Android...?" Marron was alarmed.   
"No, you are wrong, Trunks. For you see, I would so deeply like to destroy your, lets say, "friends" here." The android mumbled smugly.   
"Leave here!" yelled Trunks, in a somewhat confused tone, "Before I am forced to destroy you."   
"Oh, you didn't know? Mirai Trunks, how come you never told him we would come back into this timeline? Your other self looks uninformed."  
"Mirai Trunks...?" Trunks turned his head to have a better view of the Trunks from the future, Mirai Trunks took a quick glance back and furiously shouted, "It is none of your concern!"   
"Oooo, I'm quivering, Trunks is telling little old me off!" The Android said sarcastically, and he hovered downwards, his arms folded firmly. No power seemed to be located anywhere amongst the Android, but his confident attitude seemed to portray a clear imagery of his true abilities.   
  
"Goten... wake up!" said Bra, tugging on his shirt collar, "Snap out of it..."   
He was bleeding unstoppably, "WHY... WHY COULDN'T IT OF BEEN ME? Oh Goten..."   
Marron, too, ran up to Goten, falling on her knees, "Goten..."   
The Android found this quite amusing, "Looks like my work is done, I think I'll come back soon to do some more," and he flew off with a ki trailing past.   
"Darn you..." Mirai Trunks sneered, and he hovered towards Bra and Goten. Bra began to push Goten gently, "Please... Goten, wake up..."   
  
"Goten!" Trunks flew over to Goten, a sweat slowly making its way down the side of his face, he put Pan gently onto a chair that was a few centimetres away from his friend. "Goten... are you Okay? GOTEN?"   
Trunks acted quickly, pulling the sheet on the table up, all the food went onto the floor. He placed Goten onto the table, and Bra and Marron pulled a chair each, just beside Goten.  
  
Goten was breathing slowly, his eyes shut, as he tried to handle the throbbing which ached in his rib, clutching his side, he yelled out aloud, the stinging...   
"Goten!" Bra started to cry more, as water poured down her face, her heart beat began to thump at an alarming rate. A tear poured down Marron's face also, as she looked painfully at Goten's face, "He'll... he'll... he'll be okay... Bra, you know our Goten, nothing can defeat him..." More tears started to trickle down Marron's cheek, as she put her hand on Goten's.   
  
"I'm... so sorry..." Mirai Trunks started to breathe heavily, "I couldn't stop Android #31 in time..."  
"Android... #31? I thought there was only 16-20..." Trunks said, as he tore off part of his jacket, tying firmly around the wound.   
"What... what are you talking about..." Marron inquired, as she dabbed her face with a tissue, "Oh Goten, please make it..."   
Mirai Trunks stood, his eyes half shut, inhaling the air deeply, he shook his head in despair, "Well, In my... In my timeline, well, there were several androids that were created by Dr. Gero, of which were not known about. He was to finish them after he would of brought to life androids 18 and 17, because they still had too many problems functioning within them.   
  
"Their power, immense, when I returned to my timeline, a few years passed, and somewhere near Dr. Gero's lab, an enormous earthquake occurred, and after a while, people started to report strange beings around. 5 Androids, with seriously large, disruptive power emerged, and I cannot believe it, but they are more powerful than anything I have ever seen, maybe even more than Goku when he absorbed the dragonballs.   
  
"I feared the worst would become of my world, but I hurried to this timeline, and went to Dr. Gero's lab to make sure the androids I'm speaking of were destroyed when I shot a ki energy a few years ago when I attempted to destroy Androids 16-18. There weren't any, I suppose for the reason that Cell composed alteration of the past. I returned back, and I found that my mother, she... she got killed by #31. I was furious, and I became super saiyan level 3. I managed to defeat the weaker androids of the 5, 29 and 30. I found that one of the time capsules had been taken by #31, and I rushed here, in great dread of what would happen to you, from this timeline."   
  
"He did this to... to... Goten? He did this to Goten?" Bra started to whimper loudly, "HE DID THIS TO GOTEN? NO... I did... Why couldn't the beam have shot me?" Bra screamed.   
"Bra..." Marron said, "Bra, calm down..."  
"NO, I CAN'T, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Bra ran off hastily, Trunks ready to follow; he looked at Marron, but she stopped him with a headshake, "She needs to be alone for a while."   
"But..."  
"Trunks, trust me..." Marron turned to Goten, her eyes wet, and she lay her head onto his chest.   
Mirai Trunks began to power up, as all the flash backs of all the commotion began to boil within him, haunting him recklessly, he shot a light blue beam cannon to the side, and blasted a colossal hole through the wall; shooting outwards and exploded at an incredibly large mountain, demolishing the whole structure with a massive outburst of sound. Marron's head shot up, as the mountain began to crash towards the ground recklessly, and the collision of the ground and rocks exploded in a loud timbre.   
  
"Mirai Trunks... calm down," said Trunks, "No need to give me a heart attack..."   
  
"DARN IT, I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" Mirai Trunks looked at his hand, it was shaking, shaking, as he remembered the cries of all the helpless people, all the people hurt, killed, by the terrible androids, their fates, all sealed, because he, he alone could do nothing about it, "DARN IT!"   
"Mirai Trunks, cool it, we'll stop him, you can count on it. And Marron, the healing tanks would take too long, but I just remembered that there's some senzu beans at my home, only about a kilometre away from here, this place is a mess, and I suppose I'll be hiring some builders... so, lets all go back to my place."   
"Okay, Trunks," said Marron, as she brushed her hand through her hair, and she stood up ready to fly, "Shall I take Goten?" (A Note: Marron's getting attached to Goten... This will make the story more interesting ^.~)  
"Uh... Okay..." Trunks said, "I'll carry Pan then. Mirai Trunks, you'll have to follow me."   
"Fine with me..." Mirai Trunks nodded, but for some reason he was jealous, envy; a feeling he had never really felt before. For some reason, he was drawn to this girl, and he felt somewhat, a familiarity, although he had never met her in his life, with a bold, curious mind, he asked, "Is this Pan your girlfriend?"   
"No... Why?" said Trunks, a sudden flicker of rivalry burned within him, as he felt suddenly uncomfortable around his so called "other-self," trying to hide this sentiment, he picked up Pan with the most carefulness he could manage.   
"No reason in particular." said Mirai Trunks, the same emotion conjuring up within him, "Just curious."   
  



	5. Undying Love >> Chapter 5

New Page 1

Heyo, Minna-san,   
Another chapter unleashed... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it... ^_^ But, uh, I rushed it.....  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 5 [Back at the Briefs' Household]  
**  
Pan began to stir slightly, "Pan...?" Trunks whispered, as he leaned over to her immaculate face, Mirai Trunks shot a glare towards him...   
Pan's glorious brown eyes fluttered open; moving her head slowly, she sat upright, her face and Trunks' face almost touching... "Trunks...?" she said softly in a very quiet tone.   
  
Believing that she was dreaming, as her face edged slightly closer to his, in an effort to kiss him, his bright blue eyes, shining attractively, she couldn't help it, but she was drawn nearer... nearer... soon she felt his warm breath upon her sanguine face, she stopped at the peak of almost touching his lips, "WAA? TRUNKS!" realising she wasn't asleep, she went bright red, as did Trunks, and he moved away in hope of not revealing his feelings, in somewhat shock, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, "Uh, just seeing if you were awake!"   
  
"Well... um... I am..." Pan said in a very bright tone, as she turned around to see everyone in the room. She was on the smaller sofa of the sitting room, and she scanned the area closely. There was Marron, sleeping, her head resting upon a sleeping Goten's chest, he too was lying on a sofa. Then, she saw Mirai Trunks sitting down at a chair just next to the door. "Uh... Trunks? Why didn't you tell me you were a twin?"   
"He's not my twin! He's Mirai Trunks..." Trunks said with a snarl, folding his arms in Vegeta style, "He's from another timeline, I guess."   
"Whaa..." Pan said, sitting up, crossing her legs.   
"Long story..." Trunks explained. "Anyway, Mirai Trunks, as you know, this is Pan. She's a quarter-saiyan."   
"Oh... Who is her father?"   
"Gohan."   
"Oh." said Mirai Trunks, blushing slightly as Pan smiled at him.   
"So... is the party over?" said Pan, looking upwards.   
"Yeah..." said Trunks, and both of the Trunks explained in very accurate detail what happened clearly and thoroughly, the consumption of the story was hard for Pan to take in, but she managed to accept the fact she was unconscious right through it. (A Note: Nice shortcut, if you know what I mean :P)  
  
"I WISH I COULD OF FOUGHT HIM! I COULD OF TAKEN HIM!" said Pan irritated by that fact that her uncle was injured by the Android that was spoken of, "STUPID METAL HEADED BAKA!"   
"Waa... be quiet, Marron's sleeping." said Trunks, as he had a recollection of what it was like walking to college with Marron first thing in the morning when they used to date, "You don't want to wake her, trust me."   
"Hmm, that was the same tone Goku had when I first spoke to him." said Mirai Trunks, a trademark Vegeta smile appearing on his lips, "I wish he was still here, it would be easier how to work out an efficient plan to get rid of the Android."   
"Whatever, Trunks, besides, Marron sleeps like a log, see her at sleepovers, hehe. Anyway, you guys are like the same, right? And since Trunks is *so* clever, and you are basically Trunks too, I'm sure we'll be able to think up a way to kick some Android butt. I'll be the first one to have a good go at him!" added Pan happily.   
"Pan, you can't... I won't let you get hurt, this is something I've done wrong, I don't want you getting involved." Mirai Trunks confirmed, the buoyant expression disappearing from his face.   
"He's right Pan, I think the best thing is that you stay here. I'll go with Mirai Trunks." said Trunks with extra justification.   
"Hey, what I do is up to me. I'm going to help, and that's that! I want to fight, okay?" said Pan arrogantly.   
"Pan..." Mirai Trunks paused. "You don't understand-"  
"Hey," Trunks interrupted, "Pan, let's make a deal."  
"I'm listening," Pan said resting her chin on her hand.  
"You can only come if you can manage to become a super saiyan. Okay?" Trunks said smugly.   
"But, but... No Fair... Uh, well... okay!" Pan said with complete annoyance, "Okay... fine, I'll become a super saiyan... and you just wait, I'll be right with you guys, beating the crap out of a certain android #31."   
  
"Hi everyone," said Bulma, holding a plate of cookies, "I brought some snacks."   
"Hi mum," Trunks greeted Bulma. "I'm really glad you fell asleep and missed the meeting."   
"What?" she lay the plate onto the table, "I'm your mother! Don't you dare say that sort of thing to me!"   
"But I am really glad-"   
"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have any food, a house, clothes... You wouldn't be born, for goodness sakes, and this is how you repay me? You just go to the meeting, no calls, nothing, and then you come home, and tell me to get off the sofa, you told me I missed the meeting, and I doubt you ever took a minute, just one little minute, one minute to even think about coming come to get me... I'd think you weren't even worried... I do so much, so much, your father is as bad as you, he never takes me out... never does anything... anything for me..." Bulma went off, her continuation of complaints heard faintly in the kitchen.   
"Yipes..." said Pan, "She's sure cranky."  
"Tell me 'bout it..." Trunks mumbled.  
"So, what about these androids? They're not as scary as your mum though, Trunks, hehe." said Pan, but it was silent in the room (Apart from Goten's snoring). "Why is it so quiet...? Uh... Mirai Trunks?"   
"No reason... no reason..."  
  



	6. Undying Love >> Chapter 6

New Page 1 

I am BACK! UH HUH UH HUH! *does the happy dance* I haven't been updating because I'm a dumb ass XD anyway, here weee go! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF... UNDYING LOVE!  
  
Undying Love Chapter 6 [Goten and Pan]

"This is mission control. Taking off, at precisely 5,4,3,2,1!!!!! BLAST OFF!" Pan was outside in open area; her eyes pure as mahogany, and her hair lushly swaying gently over her face as she shot off in a bizarre lighting of blue into the sky; her hands streamline, she flew at an immense speed, hovering over the capsule corporation. She then sped off spinning around like a loop de loop roller coaster, rushing into the hair like a concord. (O_O;) Whilst she was practising her Astronaut training, Goten came into the location of her playful sparring.   
  
"Hey Panny-chan-chan!"  
"HI HO UNCLE GOTEN, OH BUDDY OL' PAL!" Pan took a slowing down, and flew straight down, landed swiftly on her feet; without warning of any inflictions, engraved a massive dent in the ground, plundering a few rocks that hit her uncle in the face.   
"Too much muffins, dear..." he replied as he moved quickly out of sight; holding his hurt nose and looking at the hole in Trunks' garden. "You have to lose some weight."  
Pan could not do anything but resist to glaring straight at Goten, who suddenly decided to look scared...  
"You know it's only because you're jealous of my power." She held her fist up; clenching it, with a cunning, vivacious; yet vicious look smeared across her grinning face, as she stood proudly in front of him.   
  
"Vegeta wanna be." Goten said, smiling back. She then slapped him on the head.  
"OW! DAMN! NOT THAT HARD!" Goten screamed out, clutching his hair, "THIS HAIR CUT WAS EXPENSIVE, YA KNOW?!"   
"Serves you right. Now Shut up!" Pan stuck her tongue out at him.   
"You like Trunks don't you?" Goten said, rubbing his head and immediately changing the subject.   
"No... Why do you think that?" Pan said, trying to avoid the conversing of such matters.   
"Gosh, obviously. And you're becoming so competitive with his power. You wanna prove to him that you are as strong as Marron, so you can date him," said Goten, pissing off the poor girl.  
"You will have your head rolling around on the floor soon." said Pan, giving a sly remark, as she lowered her eye brows.  
"YOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE HIM." Said Goten dancing around like some balerina.   
"I wish that Andriod broke your leg, and we didn't have any sensu beans left." Pan folded her arms.  
"LOOOOOOOOOOVE HIM. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE HIM!" Goten enjoyed mocking his niece, and of course, would not stop in doing so.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Shut uppppppp!" imitated Goten in a high pitched voice, "HEY EVERYONE! I'M PAN, AND I'M ALL GROWN UP, AND, AND... AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON TRUNKS! OH MY GOOOD! I SO BADLY WANT HIM... I WANT HIM SOOOOO MUCH!"  
"I know you do. Anyway, I have to do some serious things now..." Pan said with a low sigh; tightening her sunset-toned bandana, as she twisted her body around to head towards the gravity chamber.   
  
"EH? THE GRAVITY CHAMBER? YOU'RE GOING IN THERE?!" exclaimed Goten, as she started pacing quickly; he sensed her energy flow beginning to rise, rising like a sky rocketing bullet smoking towards the sun, she surely was stern, intimidating determined with a great impulse to train.  
"Yes I am, and what's wrong with that?" Pan spat, as her muscles tightened as she turned around to look at him, her eyes thinning as if he thought she wasn't strong enough.  
"BUT, YOU CAN'T! Panny, you're too weak. Even Trunks, your lover boy said so."  
"I am NOT!" Pan yelled back at him furiously. Her ability to stay calm was continuously eradicate at these times, when there was talk about strength.  
"Pan..."  
"What?" Pan demanded, as she started walking again. Goten flew quickly to stop her, and held his hands out vertically in front of her.   
"You're too Young, your dad will kill me!" Goten said, as the whole conversation took a change that was of utmost revelation... Pan ignored him, and pushed him out of the way.   
"PAN! YOU'RE LIKE MINE AND TRUNKS' SISTER, WE CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS."   
Sister, she thought, wow, what a privilege. She walked around him and up to the entrance of the high gravity chamber.  
"Leave me alone. I am going to come out stronger than all of you. I'll show Trunks-kun, I'll show him and Mirai too. I'll turn SSJ and show Trunks I'm strong..." With that, she opened the door of the chamber and crept inside.  
  



	7. Undying Love >> Chapter 7

New Page 1 

Next chapter. ONWARDS! READ READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!   
  
Undying Love Chapter 7 [Tribulation]

"Pan. Don't be silly!" Goten cried out, as he followed her in.   
Pan did not listen, as she looked at the gravity metre... Only Goku and Vegeta had been able to train in such pressures. She placed her hand firmly on the levels; and she looked at the available options each multiplying Earth's normal gravity; 400-1500. She gave a weird look, and pulled the metre the number right to the top...!   
"PAN! YOU'RE CRAZY!"   
  
Instantly, the gravity started pulling, pulling like it was drawing them to the ground, a sick feeling started to swirl deep into Pan's stomach, her eyelids seeming to flutter shut; as she sprawled with a trip onto the floor, flat on her face, she couldn't move, the gravity was immense, the energy that was left inside of her could barely even lift a finger...   
Suddenly, Pan was worried; in a flash, she felt that her body was stuck like some sort of adhesive to the flooring of the chamber...   
"BULL CRAP!" said Goten, hanging onto the bar of the side on the wall, the gravity started to effect him; yet more slowly, "PAN... STAY CALM... BUT DAMN, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT IT ON 1500?!?!? 700 IS REASONABLE! OH DAMN!" Goten was being tormented to thrust his body onto the ground, the oxygen pulsated within him began to lure out like a sinister snake crawling away from its hiding space; he felt coerce forcing down upon his legs, and his knees made contact with the ground. His head felt dizzy, his head heading downwards; "OH NO..." He fell, to the floor, the gravity levels began increasing as a rapid rate, faster, faster, even he could not stand this...   
  
"Goten... I... I'm scared..." said Pan, her eyes welling with tears, as she noticed that the pressure was like, 800 already, and she fixated on the screen; immense... 801... 840... "Goten, help..."  
  
"PAN! DON'T WORRY!" Goten started to get up from the hard ice-cold ground, his muscles contracting as he calmly crept up... "Don't worry... Panny Chan! GET UP.. GET UP... AND IT'LL BE OKAY!"  
Pan started to feel faint, she breathed hard; it was of such difficulty...it seemed as if her lungs were being squashed firmly together... her eyes, brimming with more fountains of clear liquid, spilled swiftly down the side of her face, as she turned it so her cheek pressed against the base of the chamber. "Stay... conscious..." she whispered to herself, as the stage of the machine began to rise even abruptly... as she began to fade in the midst of her perception; Goten started to walk stiffly; edging near the gravity pressure control. His head up straight, his eyes even; he was certain he could do this... bang... he collapsed onto the floor. The screen flashed out a 1000; and fleeted with a high rise yet again...


	8. Undying Love >> Chapter 8

New Page 1 

Blah, this story is going weirdly, but Pan needs some way of... uh n/m ^.~;   
  
Undying Love Chapter 8 [Saiyan's Heart]

"Bra..." called a voice; it was Bulma... she was concerned for her daughter's well being, yet she did not wish to intrude at such a delicate time; but Bra was obviously... in pain...   
"What?"  
"It's your mother." Bulma knocked lightly on the plain beige door, "Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
Bulma twisted the gold-coloured brass knob, and she pressed against the door calmly. She walked in, to find Bra using her hand to wipe away some fragments of may of which been... tears. She looked at Bra, sympathetically, and she sat down beside her with a cheery smile. Caressing her hand to pull away a few strands of her daughter's hair, she put the lovely blue locks behind her ear. "Bra? Would you like to tell me, what's wrong? Goten's just fine, if you are worried about that...!"  
  
"It's not that mum..." Bra said, her heart failing to beat at normal pulse; she shook her head in disdain, "It's that... Marron and Goten were hitting it off yesterday when the whole fight happened... and Marron says she loves him... and she said that... that she wanted me to be happy, so I could have him... but I told her go for it and I wasn't interested anymore... and when I saw them kissing in the.. morning... I realised... Goten loves her... and I can never have Goten now..." Trailing off her sentence, she felt as if she was going to cry more... All her hopes shattered, she had no second desire, just pure lust and depression; her aching heart seemed to feel hard and heavy, freezing like ice; never to melt in such a cavern of sadness.  
  
Diminutive sparkling waterfalls dripped from her eyes, they rolled down her cheeks and few dropped onto the carpet. Bulma hung her head to the side, trying to pose if it was nothing, "Hey Bra, I mean, you shouldn't give up! You know Marron, she's a boy juggler... and Goten is... well... he's a bit thick, and he says anything to make someone happy."   
"Mum... they're serious... about each other..." Bra sobbed doubtfully; "I could sense them... I could sense their feelings. It's like a Ki..."  
"A Ki?" Bulma dabbed her daughter's eyes with her sleeve.  
"Yes... but in another way... it's like some powerful love connection that runs into your energy, that I can sense... it's the same kind when a saiyan gets excited about a fight... Dad does it pretty often you're with him..." Bra seemed to become more light in her voice, and she did not look so down.  
"He does...?" Bulma seemed surprised at this new fact, "Gee, so, your father loves me? That's new..."  
"I feel it when Pan's around Trunks too... I don't understand why, but no one can feel the positive energy but me... it's like... so weird... but then again.. while everyone has someone... I'm alone."  
  
"Bra... honey..."  
"I love Goten, mum... and every time, every time I see his face, I see something more than just a happy smile and a goofy expression, but something strange; that it seems like only I can feel... Mum, it's too difficult for me. He's so... misunderstanding. Firstly, he risked his life for me, I was petrified, but again, I was so happy, cause he cared for me.. but it was only because... because... he felt that I was like a sister. But that was all..."  



	9. Undying Love >> Chapter 9

New Page 1 

Waaaaaah.. here is the next part! =D  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 9 [A Stop to Struggling]  
  
**"GOTEN... SORRY... I...can't..." Pan could not wait for him to turn super saiyan (SO THEY COULD TURN OFF THE MACHINE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE), yet he began to up rise with power...  
  
Goten then had a quick thought... the gravity chamber would be way too much for Pan... she needed to get out, and QUICK... his eyes suddenly flashed towards the metre, and then he looked at Pan. He pulled himself up instantly; standing high above the ground; he pulled his arms across horizontally; his pupils unfocused.   
  
Move; his impulse was; Move. He rose, hovering off the ground, and gave a yell, a yell of such immense outbreak, his muscles, expanding as he continued his yelling. The room began to shake in accord to his power.  
  
_He can move freely in this gravity... if he has enough time before the machine reaches the big 1500...  
  
_Next thing; his eyes, they turned blue, bright blue. The hair, his hair, started to sharpen; it rose slowly, as a thundered wail urged him... urged him; his muscles growing, tensing to be large, pulling into such humongous size, he continued to reach the level... the level of which was ascending; past the mark of even great power, his hair turned golden, turned platinum with a healthy, yet most appealing glow; flowing with the hue of utmost power; utmost supremacy.   
  
Pan, laying with tactful delicacy; watched, as she began to give into the grave pull of power.   
_  
Why... how can he do that? Pan's heart raced... Why could she not do the same?_  
  
THE GROUND SHOOK. It raged, it raged a massive blow; a quaking... a power, a power level, that made Pan still and unable to move... the gravity metre raced, it was going to explode under such high pressures of gravity. How could she be so impatient as to train? How could she even be bothered to, when the Androids would be running wild as she was in such positions as now?  
  
The room fogged up with smoke, as Goten's power rejoiced in a huge chorus of force...!   
  
A sickly pale orange aura blazed around him like a flame; his unique colouring of the forming of such amazing ability. No matter how many times Pan could see this, it never seemed to cease to awe her.  
  
Goten moved swiftly to the machine, and pulled the metre down... but it still increased...? WHAT?   
  
"Damn?! What is wrong with this THING?" Goten demanded; he was desperate. The doors were locked tight due to the programme Bulma had installed; whereas they would only open if the metres would go down. "Oh... damn.. PAN YOU GOTTA GET UP... I can barely stand in this gravity by myself, and if I blast this place, it'll collapse on you. You've got to get up so you're ready to block the impact of the roof!"  
  
"I'm not strong enough..." Pan answered, as she couldn't move.  
"Pan..."   
"No... Just blast yourself out, I'll be able to cope with the weight. JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS IMMENSE GRAVITY!!!!!" Pan incensed, her burning determination blasting away her understandings of such... disposition. An evolution... a change... it was such a revelation...  



	10. Undying Love >> Chapter 10

New Page 1 

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 10 [Recovery]  
  
**A burst of energy ignited into her body; combustion! IT WAS MAGNIFICENT, She felt her hair rising, she felt her... body jolting upright... was she turning super saiyan!?! No... no... in her mid realisation, it was just a burst of energy; a weird, strange power of need... of desire... what was this feeling?   
  
"Pan..?" Goten was suprised... this was... incredible... she was under pressures of 1100 times Earth's gravity and she could stand it... she wasn't even super saiyan! Then.. the reason; it hit him...  
  
_This power... it was... This was..._  
  
A jolt of electrical static rushed into her head, and a giant shield of power encircled her, and grew, expanded as she stood, and the whole room exploded, exploded into shards of the walls, uprising and spitting; flickering pieces of the solid around; and they were finally exposed to the light...  
  
_This was... Gohan's power..._  
  
BLAST!!!!   
  
THE WHOLE CHAMBER BURST AWAY INTO THE ATMOSPHERE; IT WAS ENTHRALLING...  
She collapsed. Her body made impact with the floor.   
  
**[Later]  
  
**She found herself lying on a bed. Her arms weak with the torture of such intense training, she was helpless. Her body; feeling numb... she was of complete pathos... her pain was of utmost abundance, all over her limp form. Her eyes barely open; she looked around the room. It seemed familiar... she couldn't really make out everything, as her vision was blurry and unclear. Then she realised; it was Trunk's room...?   
  
In came Bulma, her expression content, she smiled at Pan, "Hi Pan, glad to see you're up, you feeling okay? I made you dinner! Oh yes... Goten told me everything..."  
  
"Mrs Briefs... I'm sorry about your chamber... it was my fault."  
  
"Hey, hey, no need to apologise, as long as you're okay, I'm happy. Pan, you're a really good friend to my daughter, and that's all I need to know."  
  
"Oh.." Pan sat up, opening her eyes, she saw Bulma place down a plate.   
  
"Your dad will be coming along shortly to pick you up... okay?" Buma gave a quick grin, and walked out of the door.  
**  
**


	11. Undying Love >> Chapter 11

New Page 1 

Pan can't fight! :O  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 11 [A Father's Protection]  
  
**"PAN? ARE YOU OKAY?" Gohan rushed through the door; he was panicking, his eyes, welled up in shock; widened, as his arms tensed.   
  
"She's upstairs," replied Bulma; she was slightly appalled by his haste; as he ran up the stairs in a haziness of fear. She shook her head slowly, and looked towards Goten, who was sleeping on the sofa, unnoticed by Pan's crazed father.

"Pan..." Gohan whispered, as he entered the room, "Are you okay?"  
"She's fine..." Bra said, as she sat next to her friend that was resting on the bed. "We were going to put her in the rejuvenation tank, but she's fine."  
"Thank God..."   
  
"Dad?" Pan opened her eyes to take in clear view of her father, he looked sweaty; and appeared to be of such worrisome state.   
"Hey, honey... I'm so glad you're okay. BUT WHY DID YOU GO INTO THE GRAVITY CHAMBER?"   
"I..."  
"You're not allowed into that... that... machine!? I understand you have heard about the super androids, and we have the situation under control, you shouldn't go around... causing mayhem?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS? Your Uncle is now being held responsible for this..." Gohan interrupted in a blast of aggravation.   
  
"Um..." Bra inquired, "I think I should leave." Bra passed Gohan and escaped from the scene. Her departure was not particularly conspicuous to Gohan's furious temper.  
  
"Dad... Please..."  
"I forbid you, I highly warn you, that you are not going to train ever in the gravity chamber. Nor will you be included with any other form of training... AM I CLEAR?"  
"Dad, Listen..."  
"My decision is final. You mother was sick with worry, you know? And your grandmother, my mother was even more upset with your actions!"  
"What is your problem? You're always protecting me, every time... I'm like... in constant surveillance! I'm okay, and isn't that just satisfactory, Enough? Pleeeeease..." Pan started to moan, her mind angry with the continuous mutterings of her father...  
"Pan." Gohan looked beyond seriousness, "I am totally outraged by this..."  
  
BANG! The ground shook, the window; it was shining, the light blinding; outside was an enormous blast; moving the earth like it was a mere play thing...


	12. Undying Love >> Chapter 12

Another character appears =D  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 12 [Uncalled-for Meeting]  
  
**During their sparring high in the mountains; the Trunks came to a quick Halt...! There was a jerk of the earth! Even they could not control their stiff position to resist brushing aside; pulling across the atmosphere.   
Grasping hold of their positions, they managed to pull back their trepidation and stand.  
  
_Fear... the utter consternation; the sheer pusillanimity; it was outrageous...  
  
_"It's them..." Mirai Trunks hovered upward, his eyes firm; firm with the emotion of pure respect. Yes, even he _respected_ their power...   
  
"They sure know how to make an entrance." Trunks commented less sceptically than Future Trunks, as he flew slowly up also; but... the reckoning of the force, did not even bruise his estimation of how he should act; yet in his heeding warning, he could sense somewhat a pressure of horror upon his heart... it was a strange feeling; a feeling that was unexplainable... was it possible... that Trunks, who was not scared of anything... was in slight fright...? (I'm rhyming now...??? O_O?)  
  
Future Trunks glared viciously at the scene; as it became more tranquil. He could sense Trunks' endeavour to stay put... His heart pounded like war drums, beating harshly upon his chest. What was this power? THE GROUND STILL DID NOT STOP ITS MOVEMENT... It contined at utmost persisitance; the two stayed in air to keep still.  
  
The blast was now in clearer view... it was crazy... it was insane... how could this be? It was a blazing blue; the sight of it seemed to pull away hopes of survivors... The two warriors could do nothing but watch the blast sinking into the ground... It was beyond the city, so concern was not of vital need  
  
"That tore away almost to the core of the Earth, you know." Mirai Trunks leant his head to the side to take a glance at Trunks, "Do you think you could handle that?"  
  
"Hmm, actually; the question is, can that handle me." Trunks clenched his fist, and smirked at Mirai Trunks. "I think we should take leave... someone might of got hurt...  
  
"Don't be too full of yourself. You can't go right now. It may lead to your burial ceromony." a deep, solid voice claimed.   
The two turned around, and saw a dark figure; his arms crossed, his eyebrows sinking towards the centre of his face. He grimaced; "Do you remember me?" he asked.   
  
"Ubbu..." Trunks exclaimed in surprise, "You are... back?"  
"Hell yeah I am." Ubbu replied; his eyes slanting up and down to look at the two fighters, "You appear to be way weak to take those things on."  
"Who the hell..? I dun care who you are, we have to go make sure no one is hurt..." Mirai Trunks gave a confused expression.  
"This is serious, Mirai Trunks... This is Ubbu, reincarnation of Buu... he... he was trained by Goku himself..." Trunks seemed disconcerted in somewhat way.   
"You... were trained by Goku?" Mirai Trunks almost fell back as the growing after shocks continued to pulsate onto the ground..  
"Uh... yeah." Ubbu replied.   
"Ubbu, do you know what's been happening?" Trunks inquired, "About the andriods?"  
"Yes." Ubbu answered; "I do. I've even fought one of them. And trust me, it wasn't easy. But the demon let me go, he said he wanted to chase me; to chase me when his army was complete, he said, that he was to restore... recreate the red ribbon army, and I should wait... wait for him. Wait for him _to hunt me down_."


	13. Undying Love >> Chapter 13

I am making the chapters toooooo short. READ! REVIEW! NOW!!! BEFORE I HIT YOU! ^^;;;;  
  
**Undying Love Chapter 13 [The Shock]  
  
**"Goten, wake up, Something just happened..." Gohan murmured as he came down the stairs; great timing, Marron had entered with Bra.   
"What was that?" Goten stood still, his hand leaning on the sofa as he tried to stay still through out the after shock.  
"Girls, stay still, can you feel that?!" Gohan was trying to stay put.   
"Stay calm..." Goten said as he reached out to hold Marron's hand, "Don't worry..."  
  
"Oh my god..." Bulma leant on the wall; as the shaking continued throughout the ground.   
"This is just... too much!" Bra started to panic; "Why is the Earth quaking?!"   
  
The constant movement of the ground was shattering everyone's minds about the situation, as they had never thought such power could even bare to exist in such a _small _energy blast?!!   
  
The shock continued to burst through like a thundering cry of lightning, and the ceiling's bulb was swinging due to the vast, incalculable thrusting of the floor; Bulma screamed, as she fell back and slid right down; across the room.  
  
**[In the Mountains]  
  
**"Holy Smoke!" Trunks was swept away by the massive combustion of the air as it was pressured across by the moving Earth, and he rushed in a surge of altitude. Mirai Trunks stood still; his eyes skimming swiftly around the area, as Ubbu placed himself in complete peace.   
  
**[Brief's Household]  
  
**"I'm going." Gohan turned super saiyan, his hair blazed; his eyes blue with malignant feature; the thirst for fighting dissatisfied...  
  
"Gohan!?" Bulma clung onto the side of the chair in shock as he flew off in a hurry, a bright long line of light trailed behind him; and immediately... escaped; he reached out into the wilderness, and blasted off in a silvery gold ki...  
  
WHOOSH... He was flying into the air, unreachable... he was getting farer... HOW COULD SUCH TORMENT BE OCCURRING SO DISTANCED AWAY, BUT YOU COULD FEEL IT HERE?  
  
He appeared to get smaller as he rose into the atmosphere... WHAT THE HELL?   
  
He was going... he was of complete stupidity, how could he believe he could even stand a chance? HE WAS GONE! HE HAD DISAPPEARED... OUT OF SIGHT..?!  
  
Pan ran downstairs, her heart racing with the shock of what was happening, Goten beginning to power up his Ki, as she started to demand, "Where is my dad?!?! DAMN IT?!" Pan's eyes clouded in misery, she could barely limp, but she was getting extremely petrified... "WHERE IS HE?"  
  
Unanswered; she remained, as everything was happening... fast..._ too... fast._.  
  
Goten's hands clenched; they were popping with veins; as his eyes tendered to gentle eyes as he looked towards Marron and Bra, then he glanced at Pan.   
  
"YOU IDIOT..." Pan screamed, as she desperately lamented; as he was ready to take off.. Pan made a lunge for his jacket, and pulled hard, her only determined thought to not let him go!?! "YOU IDIOT... YOU CAN'T..." She started to scream, her anxiety running into her head like a quick reflex....  
  
"GOTEN... DON'T GO!" Marrons started to cry; her voice shriked out at Goten, as her heart seemed heavy with torture... THE FEELING... SHE COULD NOT COPE, she ran... making her way through the continuous hell that battered the house, she clung onto Goten, and held him back, but her attempt was not fruitful... Bra stood motionless, watching them...   
  
"GOTEN..." Pan was hauled across as another blast encompassed around the same area, but even more powerful... the whole Earth heaved about a few inches or so!?!!?! WHAT WAS THIS POWER? "DON'T DO THIS... DON'T DO THIS..."  
  
Goten broke free.  
_A yell came from Marron, her heart weighed down..._  
FLASH! He was out of the house  
_"GOTEN!!!!!" Bra screamed... at last!?_  
FLASH! He was fleeing towards the horizon...  
  
"Oh shit..." Pan started wielded her body around and made a haul towards the staircase to keep in balance with the bouncing of the ground, "I'm not going to let them get themselves killed..." Pan's ki rose; an immense pouring of ki behind her...!? _  
  
Her departure so sudden!?_ GOTEN... HER FATHER... She took off into the air after them...  
  
  



End file.
